Mission: Bloodshead
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha: The son of the number one Yakuza leader. Sakura Haruno: The ass-kicking girl who's giving him a run for his money. SASUSAKU updated!
1. Did you say She?

- Mission: Bloodshed -

By Uchiha-Griffin

~THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!~

You Should Know: Sasuke is in the most dangerous Yakuza in Tokyo. When a new member is recruited, how will he take it? (SASUSAKU)

* * *

Sasuke sighed as the circle around him and the boss got bigger. Who gave a damn about a new member anyway? Just another agent to go out there and risk life and limb for the sake of loyalty to the yakuza.

He wondered why people would even want to be in a yakuza. He was only in this yakuza, Sharingan, because his father ran it.

His mother? She died years ago. His brother? Off with an enemy yakuza cuz he got tired of his father. Sasuke was stuck here with his power-mad and super dangerous father for no reason he could think of at the moment.

Soon, his father shot his gun up toward the ceiling, causing rock to crumble down. After all, they were underground in an abandoned subway station… the whole place was falling apart. "Yes… thank you for all finally showing up." Fugaku Uchiha stated, his voice dripping sarcasm. All the men surrounding nodded once, their faces a straight solemn mask.

Each man in the crowd of ten or fifteen was wearing a suit, sunglasses, and frowning. That's basically how things were done. A few were smoking. They were nearly all in their twenties. Sasuke didn't bother responding. After all, he WAS second in command. His father could care less what he did, as long as he didn't turn out like his brother.

"I am sure you all know the reason you are here. We have recruited a new member for Sharingan. This person has gone through both weapons and physical training; as well as escape arts. She scored higher then all of you men in every aspect."

A hush went over the yakuza members instantly. "Did you say… she?" Sasuke asked, speaking up.

"Yes, he did." a female voice said, and within seconds clicks came from the stairway leading to where the group was gathered.

A girl, eighteen at the latest, appeared in front of them. She had short, shoulder-length choppy pink hair and stunning green eyes. She was wearing a short black skirt with fishnet leggings, and ankle-length lace-up boots with a two-inch heel. To complete it, she was wearing a strapless black bodice that was tied up the front with a red ribbon.

Sasuke muttered under his breath, "Daaammmnnn…" as the girl walked toward the group of men. All of them were amazed and entranced; this girl was better than them, and that bugged them, but still… she was amazing to look at.

One of the more impulsive men pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head as she walked by. "Neji Hyuga, if you don't remove that gun from my head in five seconds, I'm afraid I will have to hurt you."

Neji smirked. "You think you could?" he asked, but no sooner had he spoken then he was on the ground, her heel was digging into his chest, and his gun was in her hand and pointed at his head. "I know I could." she responded, and gasps were heard all around. Their best member… defeated by a girl? A pink-haired one, nonetheless?! But she had acted so quickly no one had seen it.

Fugaku smiled to himself. "She will be a useful member to Sharingan." he announced.

Everyone turned to him in disbelief. Sakura simply smiled and threw Neji's gun at him. It landed on his chest where her heel had been. She walked to Fugaku and paused in front of him, one leg out. "I'll try my best." she said, then turned, walking back to the outside of the mob of men.

Sasuke twitched. She hadn't looked at him even once!! "We're going back to the mansion, Sasuke, and Sakura's coming with us. But first… I want all of you to say your name and specialty. But, Sakura-san, keep in mind, this is not everyone."

She nodded as the men began introducing themselves.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I work in assassination."

"Shikamaru Nara. I'm a strategy planner and work in the lab."

"Neji Hyuga. I work in assassination."

"Choji Akimichi. I work in weapon development."

"Kiba Inuzuka. My specialty is assassination."

"Shino Aburame. I also work in the lab."

"Kakashi Hatake. I am a strategy planner as well."

"My name's Kankuro. I'm a drug dealer."

"Gaara. Assassination and strategy."

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm second in Command."

"I see." Sakura said. Then she smiled smugly. "I'm Sakura Haruno. My specialty is kicking ass."

--

Just an idea I got. Should I continue it? If so, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

Most of the SasuSaku will come later. Also, if you think I should continue, I will write the whole thing, then begin posting. I find this easier then writing every day and trying to update. But reviews are the only thing that make we want to update, so… leave a review! Make my day!


	2. And the Job Is

**- Mission: Bloodshed -**

**By Uchiha-Griffin**

**~THIS STORY IS PURLEY FANMADE AND HAS NO CONNECTION TO THE ACCTUAL NARUTO SERIES. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ENJOY, AND REMEMBER: SASUSAKU FOREVER!~**

**You Should Know: Sasuke is in the most dangerous Yakuza in Tokyo. When a new member is recruited, how will he take it? (SASUSAKU) (slight Gaasaku)**

**Welcome bask to M:B!! More Sasusaku in this installment, plus some more ass-kicking by Sakura!!!!!!**

**--**

**Sakura wiped some blood from her cheekbone, sighing heavily. "Mission complete." she said, looking at**

**Fugaku. She had been in Sharingan for nearly a week now. She always completed her missions flawlessly.**

**He nodded and smiled ever so slightly. "I am quite impressed, Sakura. It only took you three hours to take out the leader of an enemy yakuza, which usually takes about two days." Sasuke was standing on the side, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, staring at Sakura's legs. "Daaammmnnnn…" he muttered again.**

**Today Sakura was wearing a really short black leather skirt and black stilettos. She was also wearing a checkered bikini top…. She had a fierce look on her face. She was sweaty and covered in blood, plus her hair was messed up, but it was very sexy! Her gun was in a holster on her thigh.**

**All the top ten yakuza members were present. All of them were staring at her. And it wasn't criticizing anymore. Fugaku said, "Well done! You may leave now." "I'll be ready for my next mission anytime, you just call me." Sakura said. Then she walked off with a sexy smile on her face.**

**Fugaku stood up from his desk and walked out of the room, muttering something about having a nosebleed. Sasuke closed the door behind his father and turned to the other men. **

"**I'd tap that." Kiba said, and all the others nodded. "She is one…" Neji muttered, "Kick ass girl." "Yeah…" breathed Shikamaru. "Not to mention… totally sexy." Sasuke said, shrugging like it didn't matter. "I think that's an understatement. She's like, strip club worthy…" Kakashi said. **

"**Ah, she's ok." Choji said, and Naruto smacked him over the head, glaring at him. "Shut up, Choji. All of these men speak the truth!!" "I… think I should go home before I do something I'll regret later." Gaara whispered, and Kankuro nodded, and so did everyone else.**

**As soon as they were all gone, Sasuke sat at his father's desk, trying to forget about Sakura by working on some finances. But no sooner had he finished punching some numbers into a calculator, The clicking of Sakura's heels reached his ears. His finger paused over the equal sign. **

**She appeared at the doorway and walked right to the large mahogany desk. "Sasuke? Where's Fugaku?" "Um…" Was all Sasuke could manage. She was all clean now, and she had changed into a mid-thigh, strapless leather dress, and it was laced up with two red ribbons on the side. Her hair was dripping with water. **

"**Dammit. I missed her taking a shower!!" Inner Sasuke screamed. "Shut up." he muttered. "Mind saying that again?" Sakura asked, reaching for her holster. "Um…I didn't say anything. Nothing at all…" Sasuke said.**

"**I was in the shower when Shino informed me a new mission came in." Sakura said. "Damn you, Shino!!!!" Inner Sasuke screamed. **

"**Fugaku was supposed to tell me what it was." Sakura said. "Um… well, I'll go find him…" Sasuke said, quickly standing up and walking toward the door. "Wait here!" he called over his shoulder. **

**Sasuke ran through the halls, looking for his father and asking every person he passed where he was. Finally he found him in the lab, speaking to Shikamaru. **

"**Dad! Sakura's in your office and she says you gave her a mission… she wants to know what it is." Fugaku nodded and pulled a file out of jacket, handing it to Sasuke. **

"**Here it is. All details are inside, explain them to Sakura-san, will you?" Fugaku asked, then turned back to Shikamaru. Sasuke nodded and ran back to the office, stopping outside the office to catch his breath and replace the solemn mask he usually wore. **

**When he turned to walk into the office, he saw one thing he was NOT expecting. Gaara was in there, and he was kissing Sakura. Sasuke stayed around the corner, listening and peeking around ever so slightly. Then inner Sasuke said, "I thought he said he left so he wouldn't do something he would regret later!!! OH, HE'S GONNA REGRET THIS ALLRIGHT!"**

**Sasuke decided to stop them before things went too far. He walked into the office, holding the file on his shoulder. "Sorry to break this up, but Sakura has a mission to do." "Fine." Gaara muttered, backing away from Sakura. He looked at her once more before exiting the room. **

**Sasuke shook his head. "My father must have forgotten to warn them about taking advantage of our only female recruit." "Hmmm… I don't mind." Sakura said, liking her lips lightly. Sasuke almost had a nosebleed, but resisted the urge. **

"**So… about the mission…." Sasuke said, trying to change the subject suavely. He opened the file and raised an eyebrow at the first page. "Mission Overview…" he read, "This mission is to be executed by the top two current members, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Backup squad to be present: Gaara, Neji Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka."**

"**The mission includes the elimination of the man: Kaname Ukido, the owner of the strip club "Love House". He was once a valuable patron to us, but now, he had decided to threaten us. Ukido says we either give him two million dollars by 12:00 AM tomorrow or he will give away the names of each and every agent working for Sharingan." **

**Sakura stared at him in surprise. "Someone actually knows everyone in Sharingan?" she asked. "I'm afraid so. My father stupidly trusted this man with his secrets. And now, we are experiencing a possible downfall." **

**Sakura crossed her arms. "Not while I'm around. C'mon Sasuke, let's go get em'." "But Sakura… there's one detail I left out." Sasuke said, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "You…have to try out for a job and pose as a stripper."**

**Sakura sighed, annoyed. "Ugh, this whole bit again? I had to do that once." Sasuke sighed back. "It's ok if you don't want…." "Failure and giving up are not options." Sakura said, glaring now. "I will carry out this mission, and it will succeed."**

**Sasuke smiled. "I don't have a doubt in by mind. Anyway, here are the details… I'd better go get the backup squad ready before I read it." He ran out of the room, turning toward the labs. As soon as he was gone, a blush and a small smile graced Sakura's face.**

"**You really are lovely when you smile, Sasuke-san." she whispered to herself. **

**--**

**An hour or so later, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto, and Kiba were all ready to go. Sakura, who had been looking out the large window behind the desk, turned to face them.**

**She had changed again, and this time she was wearing a black leather dress, which hit her mid thigh, and had small silver clasps all the way up the front. On her feet were black mid-calf lace up boots with a line of spikes on the top, presumably from Hot Topic. **

**Kiba mouthed 'I'd tap that' again. Everyone else just tried not to have a nosebleed, unsuccessfully, and had blood dripping from at least one side. "Are you boys just gonna stand there or are we gonna do this?" Sakura asked.**

**More nosebleeds. "Frickin' perverts." Sakura stated, shaking her head. Sasuke wiped his nose and took out the file. **

"**Ok, were gonna go over the scenario once more. Sakura is a stripper who got fired and is looking for a new job. We're a group of friends going out to have a… um… 'good time'. Sakura will try and get the boss alone, offering him some… well… Y'know. When he's under her spell fully, we come in and take him, and his flunkies, out."**

**Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, let's do this thing." Sakura said, leading the way to the auto garage. **

**--**

**Chapter two, over and done. Hope you liked, and I really hope you'll review for me ****J**

**This is Uchiha-Griffin, over-and-out!**


	3. PLAYER!

"Mission: Bloodshed"

Disclaimer: I-FRICKIN-DON'T-OWN-NARUTO!!!

Enjoy chapter 3. And more thankies to my bestie Paramore-gurrl, who always gets me out of my writer's block. I luvs you!

BTW, so sorry it took so long! My internet has been down because my family has satellite internet. Bleh I hate it so much!! But I guess I'll just have to wait untill I go off to college and can afford my own Wi-Fi!

JSUK: I used part of my current favorite movie, 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith' for the fight scene! Shanarro!

Thanks to: Daddy, who helped me out with all those guns! I couldn't have done it without you.

And everyone who reads and supports this series.

--

Sakura took a deep breath. "Ok Sakura. You can do this. Just kill him and get it over with." Sakura happened to be standing right outside the manager's door, ready to go in there and do her job. Sasuke and the other guys were in the bar if she needed backup or a cover-up.

Just as she was about to turn the knob, Sasuke came up behind her. "Sakura!" he whispered, catching her attention. She turned to him, smiling slightly. "Yeah?"

"Uh… I… wanted to tell you… good luck." He said, blushing. Sakura smiled wider. "Thanks." She whispered. He smiled back. Her heart skipped a beat. Sasuke then disappeared down the hall. Only then did Sakura notice something strange. She felt the presence of one person she knew all too well…

She opened the door slowly. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in the manager's seat. "Hello… Sakura." Sakura relaxed. Her hunch was correct. "Hey, Itachi-sama." she said, walking over to him and sitting on the desk.

"Was it just me… or did I hear my foolish little brother talking to you just a few moments ago?" Itachi questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Ahh, yeah. That was your brother. But he really is charming when he smiles. Just like you, Itachi-sama." Sakura said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked. Sakura nodded. "Anyway… what are you doing here, Itachi-sama?" Sakura asked. "Well… I had to make sure this foolish club owner died. A terrible pain in the ass, Kaname Ukido. I couldn't have him interfering with your mission."

"Hmm… good call. But how much longer do I have to keep this up?" Sakura asked, sighing.

"We'll have you back in Akatsuki by the end of the month." Itachi replied.

"I sure hope so." Sakura said, then reached into the top her shirt, taking out a few papers..

"So… here are all the codes for accessing Sharingan's databases."

Itachi smiled and took the papers. "Thank you, Sakura. You really are a divine double agent." Sakura smiled back. "Should I pretend I killed what's-his-face or what?"

"Oh. Right. We have the body, just point to where you want it." Itachi said, sounding bored.

"Hmm… anywhere on the floor is fine." Sakura said, shrugging.

Itachi nodded and talked into his headset, "Bring in the idiot's body." Sakura pulled Itachi in by his tie and kissed him gently. "Can't wait untill the end of the month." She whispered. "Trust me, Neither can I." Itachi replied, smirking.

Sakura then jumped off the desk and ran to the door. "I'll call you if I find anything out." Itachi nodded as someone entered through the window with the body. Sakura shut the door behind her gently as Itachi stared after her. "Ahh, Sakura." he sighed contently.

--

Sakura sauntered back into the main room. When the boys saw her, they all reached for their guns. She held up her hands in the national "Woah Nelly" gesture. They all raised their eyebrows and stared at her.

"I took care of it." she said simply. "What did you do with the body?" Gaara asked. "Left it. Maybe that will show everyone who they're up against." The boys exchanged confused glances. But they all followed Sakura out anyway. They didn't notice a certain redhead watching their every move. He lifted his phone up to his lips and spoke into it softly,

"PuppetMaster to Sheman. PuppetMaster to Sheman. Alert Blindman-sama that Sakura has left the club. I repeat…"

"I TOLD YOU SASORI-NO-DANNA! MY CODENAME IS BANGBOY, HMM?!"

"Psh. That's retarded and it sounds weird."

"You're such a pervert, un."

"Shut up, Sheman. And tell Blindman-sama that Sakura just left."

"Ugh. Fine, yeah."

Sasori turned back to the other guys he was sitting with. "Well, Fish-chan and Idiot? Shall we be off?"

"We're breaking into Sharingan one week from today, right?" A blue fishy-looking guy asked Sasori, trying to hide his annoyance at his nickname. "Yep. Just one week… only seven days… and we will have succeeded Sharingan and become the most powerful Yakuza in Tokyo!"

--

Sakura was escorted, along with Sasuke, to the Uchiha Mansion. She had taken up a 'permanent' residence with the family, since, as an agent, she didn't have a family of her own. Sasuke watched Sakura carefully on the ride back to the mansion. She seemed nervous. Or maybe she was just deep in thought?

When the car pulled up, Sakura didn't wait for the chauffeur to come open the door. She opened it herself and jumped out, going into the house quickly. Sasuke looked after her thoughtfully. What was going on in that pink head of hers? He decided right then he was going to find out.

--

Meanwhile, back at the Sharingan headquarters:

Kiba and the others sat at a table. Kiba was nervously tapping his fingers rhythmically on the metal surface. "Its not like Sakura to be so… messy." he said, stopping his tapping. All the others turned to him with raised eyebrows.

"Meaning?" Gaara asked. "Well… Usually she wouldn't just leave the body. She calls us in to take care of it. It's not like her to just leave it." "What're you getting at?" Shikamaru asked, sounding bored. "I think… I think she didn't really kill him. I think this was a setup." Fugaku walked into the room. "Hmm? What do you mean?" "Oh, noting, Uchiha-sama." Kiba said.

"Wait…" Neji said, raising an eyebrow at Kiba. "You think Sakura is a double-agent?"

"I don't know! I was just making an observation!!" Kiba said.

Gaara was sitting in the corner, scowling and listening. No one really paid any attention to him as they all argued. The thing was… he was silently agreeing with Kiba. Sakura did have a past of doing things like that.

--

Sakura had taken her shower and was in her pajamas, which was actually a pair of navy-blue boyshorts and an old t-shirt. She was just about to get in bed when there was a knock on her door. (Sakura is staying in the guesthouse.) "Come in." she said, sitting down on her bed.

Sasuke poked his head around her door. Seeing her in her underwear, he blushed and said, "Uh… can I talk to you?" "Sure." Sakura replied, scooting over and patting the bed nest to her. Sasuke walked over to her stiffly and sat down, looking uncomfortable.

"UH…. I just wanted to ask if you're ok cuz you seemed upset earlier but you're okay now so I'll just go!" Sasuke said, blushing and rushing to get the HECK outa there before he did something HE regretted. "It's okay! I'm fine!" Sakura said, running after him and catching his sleeve. Sasuke tensed and turned to face Sakura, gently taking her wrist.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, confused. Then, Sasuke began to lean in slowly. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke's lips touched hers. Sasuke broke the kiss and backed away from Sakura, smiling slightly to himself. Sakura stared, confused.

"You're a good kisser. Too bad I already have a girlfriend." Sasuke said, expecting Sakura to get jealous at his little lie.

Remember, boys, Sakura takes NO shit. She clenched her teeth and punched him in the jaw. Sasuke flew into the wall. "What the hell?!" he hissed, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "You kissed me and you have a girlfriend! JERK!!! PLAYER!!!" she screeched, running to her bedside table and opening the drawer, pulling out a Desert Eagle (a .50 Cal.).

"Woah there, Sakura! Let's not do something you'll regret…" Sasuke said, putting his hands up in a "Woah Nelly" gesture like she had at the club. She cocked the gun and shot it, her bullet whising past Sasuke's face. "Holy mother of God!" He yelled. "YOU ACCTUALLY SHOT AT ME!!"

"Oh, you thought I wouldn't?" she asked, the air of innocence. "So that's how we're gonna play, huh?" Sasuke asked, pulling out a gun from his pocket. He looked down to cock it, but when he looked up, Sakura was gone.

---

Sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day!!! My stupid internet hasn't been working.

I'll update ASAP!!! I PROMISE! BUT I WANT 5 REVIEWS FIRST!

This is Griffin, over-and-out!!


	4. Secret Work

WELCOME TO MB:4!!! I do hope you enjoy your stay with me. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Part of this is from Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

--

Sakura was hiding in the kitchen. She was behind a pillar, now holding and Uzi. It sure was useful being in a yakuza. Sasuke slid into the kitchen, holding the AK-47 he just-so-happened to find lying around. Unluckily for him, he nearly fell right into Sakura's trap.

There was a small glass vase that was on the counter that he was surely going to bump into. And he did… but he caught it at the last second. Sakura stood, tense, waiting for any sound to alert her to Sasuke's coming. She was now on the wall behind the kitchen.

Sasuke was still in the kitchen, but he was frozen in place, trying to figure out how he was going to get rid of that stupid vase.

What he didn't realize is that vase had a lid. The lid fell and shattered on the floor. Sakura smiled to herself and turned, shooting through the wall and leaving a three-inch across hole. "Oh Jesus!" He whispered, falling backward and dropping the vase. "You still alive, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, smirking.

"Ugh…" Sasuke moaned, faking it, dropping his gun on the ground for effect. "Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura called out, her voice quivering. "Crap! What will Fugaku say if I tell him I killed his son?!"

Sasuke got up quickly, grabbing his gun, and aimed at Sakura through the hole she had made in the wall. She gasped, jumping out of the way from the shower of bullets. The two were both in the hallway now, staring each other down. They both shot at the same time, and their guns were knocked out of their hands.

Sakura growled, taking up defensive stance, slightly crouched, with her fists extended. Sasuke did the same. The two rushed each other, grabbing anything they could find to throw at each other and throwing punches and kicks. Sakura smashed a couple vases on Sasuke's head and Sasuke pushed Sakura into a glass shelf, which shattered on impact.

"C'mon, baby. Come to daddy." Sasuke said, smirking and beckoning to her while she sat on the ground , covered in glass shards. Sakura lashed out kicking him where it hurts. He collapsed to the ground. "Who's your daddy now?" She asked, kicking him in the side and running away to her living room, pulling out a piece of glass from her arm and wincing.

Sasuke grabbed a random gun he found, again, just lying around, and Sakura went for the MP-4 that was mounted above her fireplace. Sasuke and Sakura tuned to face each other. Both grimaced. Their guns were right at each other's foreheads.

Sasuke was just about to pull the trigger. Then it hit him. His arm fell to his side. Sakura stared at him, shocked and appalled. "I can't." he said, hanging his head. Sasuke looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes and she was clenching her teeth.

"Don't you dare back out! DON'T YOU DARE!" She managed. Sasuke dropped his gun. "If you want my life…" He said, putting his hands up, "Take it. It's yours." Sakura bit her lip, trying to stop crying. She shut her eyes. She know she couldn't pull the trigger on him. After all, she really… truly…

Sasuke pushed her arm away and she dropped her gun. He pushed her into the wall and pressed her up against it. "I lied. I don't really have a girlfriend… I just… wanted to make you jealous." He said, giving a look that said, 'My Bad'.

"Bastard." Sakura muttered. "Don't I know it." Sasuke said, smiling. With that, he kissed her again.

But this time, instead of pushing him away, Sakura pulled him closer.

Miraculously, somehow they ended up in Sakura's bedroom.

(Insert a super red-hot lemon scene of your choice here. I don't have the guts to actually write one XD)

---

The next day was a normal day, except Sasuke arrived a little later than usual. He looked tired. Gaara raised an eyebrow in his direction along with the other guys that always hung around the office. "Hey, Sasuke. Something wrong?" Neji asked. Sasuke smiled mysteriously. "I didn't sleep that much last night. That's all."

Then, as if on cue, Sakura entered the room. "Hey Sakura!" All the guys called out to her. She merely smiled and kept walking to Fugaku's office. Her gaze lingered on Sasuke longer than usual. Kiba said the same thing he always did. "I'd STILL tap that."

Sasuke smirked and chuckled. Everyone turned to him, confused.

"Would it surprise you… If I told you I DID tap that?" He said, still smirking.

Everyone's jaws basically hit the floor. The whole room was dead silent except for the ticking of the wall clock. Suddenly, Chouji started laughing. "BUAHAHAHA!! Shika!!! You owe me $150!!" Shikamaru scowled and got out his wallet.

Everyone stared at them. "What? We made a bet! I bet that Sasuke would get to Sakura first. Shika bet on Neji." Shikamaru mumbled to himself as he paid his best friend. "So, man…. How was it?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke smirked. "What makes you think I'll tell?" Everyone pulled out their wads of cash from their pockets.

"Hmm… I guess $50 from each of you will sway me… but only a little." Sasuke said. Everyone paid up and gathered around him. "All I have to say is…" Sasuke began, but all the others were in their own little worlds, imagining themselves in his spot…

"Don't even try it. Sakura is mine." Sasuke said, slamming his fist on the table, snapping them all back to reality. "Right… Sorry, Sasuke." Everyone said, sweatdropping. Suddenly Choji looked around himself, confused. "Hey, Cho. What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gaara's not here." Choji responded. Everyone looked alarmed and started looking around for the redhead.

He was nowhere to be seen.

--

Sakura was looking around in the weapons development lab, trying to find out anything she could for Akatsuki. Usually, she was really into it. But… something just wasn't right. Was she… starting to actually like working at Sharingan?…

No. Out of the question. Besides, even if she did try to quit Akatsuki she would most likely be killed.

"Sakura. You should know where your allegiances lie." Inner Sakura said.

"Yeah, I know… but Sasuke…"

"Who cares about that duck butt-haired emo?"

"He is not emo!"

"You're not gonna comment about the Duck-butt?"

"I can't… It's kinda true."

"BUAHAHAHA!!!"

"Aw, Shut up."

"Sakura? What are you doing in the weapons lab alone?"

"Huh?" Sakura said. That was NOT her inner voice. It was a deeper, seductive voice. "Gaa…ra?" she called out. "What?" the annoyed voice responded. "OH! It is you." Sakura said, smiling as the redhead appeared from behind a rack holding rocket launchers.

"Sakura, cut the shit." Gaara said, glaring. "Huh?" she said again, cocking her head. "We both know you're working for Akatsuki." Gaara said, moving closer and lowering his voice to a husky whisper. Sakura glared at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, her fingers brushing against her gun in her thigh holster.

"Oh, do you?" Gaara said, glaring far more intensely then she ever could.

Sakura grabbed her gun and brought it to Gaara's temple. "Tell anyone… and I'll come after you."

She then re-holstered the gun and stormed out of the room.

Gaara smiled to himself. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Sakura-CHAN."

--

Sorry it was kind of short. The next chapter will have more revealed and it will be longer.

This is Griffin, over-and-out!


End file.
